The present invention relates to an image editing device and method configured to edit and make browsable image data, and more specifically to an image editing device and method that enable a plurality of operators to edit image data simultaneously and to a computer readable medium storing a program for executing the image editing method.
In recent years, various image editing systems have been proposed whereby some image data are included in the same electric album, and edited and saved so that a plurality of operators can share and browse the data. With such a system, there has also been proposed a method for a plurality of operators to perform their own desired edits on an album, the same image data in the album, and the like.
JP 10-232946 A, for example, describes an image processing device and method, whereby images to be arranged in a template are placed in an image list window on the right-hand side of a screen for an operator to select images of the favor in order to edit the album. The operator selects an image of the favor from the image list window and drags and drops the image with a mouse into an image selection window displayed on the left-hand side of the screen to have the selected image positioned in a desired order on a desired page.
For example, JP 3196897 B discloses an image printing apparatus that enables a plurality of operators to edit a common image. This apparatus has a plurality of image editing means corresponding respectively to a plurality of display screens so that the plurality of operators can use different display screens and editing means to perform different editing operations on a photographic image.
JP 2006-221494 A describes an image editing system for arranging images such as photographs and digital images such as characters in a desired format. Operators are given different rights to access the arranged images so that they may lay out the images their own ways for a desirable appearance.
However, according to the method described in JP 10-232946 A, whereby an image is selected from among a group of images displayed in a single display screen and moved to the image selection window, if a plurality of operators should try to edit the same image simultaneously, instructions given by the operators for selecting an image and arranging the image in a template conflict with each other so that the operators cannot locate their selected image in a desired position. In addition, the movements of the image and mouse pointers on the screen become complicated so that the operators cannot recognize their own processing on the screen, making operations such as a drag-and-drop difficult and reducing the ease of operation.
For example, if the operators simultaneously give instructions, a plurality of mouse pointers are displayed on the screen, and a plurality of images are dragged and dropped at the same time, which makes the movements on the screen complicated and makes smooth operations impossible.
According to the apparatus described in JP 3196897 B, the number of screens provided must be increased accordingly as the operators increase. Further, if a plurality of operators should try to edit the same image by modifying the same part thereof, a particular figure is displayed automatically, and thus none of the operators can accomplish their intended editing in that part.
Although the image editing system described in JP 2006-221494 A may permit editing as desired by one of the operators by granting a right to access a single image data. This, however, requires manual allocation of rights to access for each image data and thus reduces operation performance.
Thus, conventionally, should a plurality of operators try to edit the same object simultaneously, a first operator trying to change the background color of an album, a second operator trying to enlarge an image about his/her own face or cut it out, a third operator trying to add comments to the image, a fourth operator trying to turn the image sepia, and so forth, then either these operations do not produce any intended changes or a plurality of editing instructions conflict with each other, making the movements on the screen complicated, and each operator cannot perform their individual editing operation on the same object at a time, which reduces operation performance for each operator.